Silver Surfer Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * and Other Characters: * * * * * * * Zenn-La Parliament * Zenn-La Council of Scientists * ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** *** ** *** Zenn-La Museum of Antiquity ** Items: * Mental Transportation Element * Study-Cubes * Cyberno-Materializer * Weapon Supreme * Mental-Constructor Vehicles: * * Norrin Radd's Space Ship * | StoryTitle2 = The Wonder of the Watcher! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = The Watcher details why he and his race cannot interfere in the affairs of other races. Many eons ago, the Watcher's race already possessed technology far more advanced than any other race in the galaxy. Some of them wanted to find other primitive races and help them advance, while others wanted to pursue a policy of noninterference. The Watcher and his father were two that supported helping other planets and at the end of the day their side won the argument. They found the planet Prosilicus and gave the Prosilicans the gift of unlimited atomic energy. Left to their own devices, some of the Prosilicans choose to create weapons to destroy their enemies and take control of their planet. Then they directed their attacks at a neighboring planet. In an act of mutually assured destruction, the other planet sent its own nuclear attached towards Prosilicus. Both are quickly destroyed and the Watchers see the result of their interference when they make a return visit. From that day on, the Watchers resolve to stay out of the affairs of others. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * * | Solicit = Featuring the origin epic of the century! With cameo guest appearances by the Fantastic Four, the Incredible Hulk, and the gargantuan Galactus! A brand-new smash hit, starring the most dramatic hero of all time – in an adventure as big as outer space itself! | Notes = "Origin of the Silver Surfer!" * This is the first time that the Silver Surfer utters his famous quote, "Where soars the Silver Surfer... There must he soar--- alone!" * The Silver Surfer was instantly attacked by the armies of three different countries. This was probably due to the fact that the last time the world saw the Surfer was when he was attacking it. * This is the first time that the Silver Surfer mentions his home planet, Zenn-La, his real name, Norrin Radd, and his beloved, Shalla-Bal. Since it is mentioned in future issues that Galactus had suppressed the Surfer's memories so that he would stay loyal, it can be assumed that being banished on Earth (and separated from Galactus' influence) has let some of his stronger past memories get by this mental barrier. * Norrin Radd was uncomfortable with Zenn-La's complacency and wished to experience more than his home planet. He must have gotten this from his mother, who we learn in a future issue was also tormented by this complacency. * The Silver Surfer starts by finding only planets without life for Galactus to eat. However, over the years it appears that the Surfer's vigilance to preserve all forms of life falters and this is why he led Galactus to Earth. In future issues, it is confirmed that the Surfer's conscious was altered by Galactus in order to be a more loyal herald. * According to a reply in a future issue's letter column: "the Silver Surfer was only herald for a few years." * The story references , , , and . "The Wonder of the Watcher!" * Adapted from the story The Way It Began. | Trivia = "Origin of the Silver Surfer!" * It's possible that Frank Giacoia provided additional cover inking on the Silver Surfer and the backgrounds. * Origin of the Silver Surfer! won the 1968 Alley Award for Best Full-Length Story. }} * This issue makes multiple appearances in the 1983 film, 'Breathless'. Richard Gere’s character recites a number of lines from the story and the issue’s artwork is shown a few times on the screen. }} * The Silver Surfer's origin story is parodied in The Origin of the Simple Surfer! | Recommended = * to - First appearances of the Silver Surfer and Galactus * to - Dr. Doom steals the Silver Surfer's cosmic power * to - The Hulk first meets the Silver Surfer * - The origin of Galactus is revealed * - Collects the entire run of Silver Surfer Vol 1 | Links = * * * * * * }}